


Embrace

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Saya feels a surge of warmth blossoming in her chest as they talk about anything and everything





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Writing all sorts of silly fluff to celebrate my bday week

The first time that Tomoe enters her room is not a day that Saya will soon forget.  Saya stands back, content to watch as Tomoe takes in each and every detail that she can find.  Committing all of her reactions to memory, Saya grins when she sees Tomoe’s expression brighten.  She doesn't even have to look to know what has caught her attention. 

 

“You still have this.”  Tomoe’s hand covers her mouth, no doubt hiding an embarrassed smile.

 

“Of course.”  Saya moves past Tomoe to pick up the cat plush, resting her chin on its head and turning around so that she meets Tomoe’s gaze.  The urge to tease Tomoe is too strong and Saya cannot help but bat her lashes as she continues. “It’s one of my most treasured mementos.”

 

“I’m glad.”  Tomoe’s face begins to turn red, the color even managing to spread to the tips of her ears and she turns around, glancing at the rest of the room.  “You… You have a lovely room.”

 

There is something so delightful about being able to fluster Tomoe.  Saya steps forward, letting their shoulders brush. “Oh? Anything else catch your eye?”

 

Tomoe coughs to cover up her surprise.

 

Saya bites back her laughter as she watches her eyes dart around the room, searching for something that will not lead to further teasing.  

 

She spots the plants that are on top of Saya’s bookshelf.  “Do you enjoy gardening?” 

 

“From time to time.”  Saya leans against Tomoe, winding her arm through Tomoe’s.  “I’ve managed to pick up a few things here and there from Arisa.”

 

Tomoe nods, relaxing against Saya and listening intently as she points out various other things within the room.  It’s sweet how attentive she is and Saya feels a surge of warmth blossoming in her chest as they talk about anything and everything.  

 

Somewhere along the way, Saya settles herself on the bed, flopping back with a sigh and letting her eyes fall shut as she cuddles the plush cat with one arm and pats the space beside her with the other hand.  The mattress dips moments later as Tomoe hesitantly joins her. Tomoe’s hand lightly brushes against her own and Saya reaches out without a second thought to lace their fingers together, smiling when she hears the sharp intake of breath beside her.  

 

It only takes a few moments before Tomoe tugs her close, trapping the plush cat between them as one arm wraps around Saya’s waist.  Saya settles into the warm embrace with a content sigh, tucking herself beneath Tomoe’s chin and placing a lazy kiss against her throat.  She knows she should not get too comfortable but Saya cannot quite bring herself to pull away from Tomoe, telling herself that it has been a long day and she will just rest for a few more minutes.

 

Tomoe presses a soft kiss to the top of Saya’s head, her fingers tracing idle circles along the small of Saya’s back.  The soothing motion makes Saya relax even more, her breathing slowly beginning to even out. Even as she slips into a half asleep state Saya curls closer, humming under her breath as Tomoe’s touch begins to slow, her hand ticklishly brushing over Saya’s skin.

 

A tired gigge escapes but Saya makes no attempt to move.  She is far too relaxed at this point and she lets the steady rhythm of Tomoe’s heartbeat lull her even further into sleep.  The last conscious thought that she has is that she would not mind falling asleep like this more often.


End file.
